prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC21
is the 21st episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 507th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Afraid to face the others, Hime runs away and they try to track her down. After locating her, Megumi assures Hime that what she did in the past doesn't matter to her and the four girls prepare to fight an army of Saiarks. '' Summary Ribbon and Yuko try to get Hime to come out of her bedroom. She refuses to come out, and while she wants the multiple flavored candies that Yuko brought along with her, she simply cannot come out. Ribbon claims everyone to be worried about her, but Hime asks if Megumi is there. Yuko explains that she isn't, because she went to go visit Iona to discuss their future plans- which causes Hime to cry further. Over at the Dojo, Megumi and Seiji are trying to speak to Iona in hopes of getting her to agree with their plans. She wants to, but with Princess she refuses because she can't be a partner of someone she can't trust. Seiji voices that while Hime can be a little annoying she generally means well and tries her best to make up for her mistake. But this means nothing for Iona and she tells them that if Megumi won't partner with her then they should leave. Then she leaves the room while Glasan apologizes for them wasting their time. Megumi agrees to stop for now and promises to come back and try again before they leave. In the training room, Iona tells Glasan that she is fine working alone. Glasan doesn't think so and she claims she can fight a lot better in a team, but Iona won't listen to her either. In the Mirror Portal area, Ribbon asks Blue for some help in trying to get Hime to feel better. He claims that this is something that he can't handle, because he can't fix peoples feelings. However he is sure that they can fix it for themselves if they just keep believing in their feelings. Megumi and Seiji return to find that Hime still won't leave her bedroom. While this disappoints them, Yuko has a plan that she thinks will lure Hime outside of her bedroom. She calls this plan "Operation Super Delicious Meal". In her room, Hime feels really hungry. She smells the food that Yuko has made, with it's scent wafting into the room and slowly gets up. She opens the door and steps out, but upon realizing it was only a trick and she angrily refuses to eat despite how she feels. In order to escape them, she uses the Ninja PreCards and creates a smokescreen to escape. Megumi claims that because she is used to it though, she can handle it and uses the newly gained Dog PreCards to search for her. She finds her but Hime runs again, so Yuko changes into a Chicken form and follows behind them. In town, Megumi and Hime try to talk but Hime is too fast for Megumi to keep up. Megumi tries to tell her that she doesn't care about Fortune more then her, but Hime won't listen until Megumi starts crying. As both begin to cry and embrace each other, they are joined by Yuko. The three girls sit down to talk and Megumi apologizes for talking so much about Fortune, not realizing it was upsetting Hime. But Hime thinks she should have told them the truth to begin with and complains over opening Axia to begin with. While she frets over it, Yuko and Megumi tell her not to worry about it because they can still fix things. Hime claims they wouldn't understand though because they don't need to deal with the feelings that came with being responsible for causing all of these bad things. Megumi claims not to be her fault though, because the Phantom Empire are the ones doing the bad things. Besides, she didn't open the Axia box on purpose, so they think she should tell Iona. They are sure once she does, Iona may forgive her. But Hime doesn't think she will listen to her, and she's pretty intimidating. After Megumi reminds Hime of another challenge she has overcome before, Hime is inspired to try anyway, but she asks that they come along. Before the girls can get to Iona, a bunch of noise distracts them and they realize that Saiarks are nearby. Iona is also alerted of what is going on and they all believe it to be because the Pretty Cure Hunter. The girls arrive to find many Saiarks in the area and transform into Pretty Cure as they watch the Saiarks turn everything into a crystals all over the area. Hime mentions how the same thing happened back at the Blue Sky Kingdom, so with that they transform into Pretty Cure. A fight begins with them, along with Fortune elsewhere. The girls are able to fight, but with so many Saiarks they find it difficult to concentrate. Lovely is hit an sent into a wall of crystals as a Saiark prepares to finish her off, Princess blocks it and uses her Twin Magnum Punch to send it away. She asks Lovely if she is okay, and Lovely tells that she cares a great deal about her. While Princess insists she isn't really helpful, she is grateful to have met her. Both girls claim they are at their best because of their friendship and begin to resume fighting. Honey continues to fight, using her Super Sonic Spark, along with Honey Stamp to defeat one of them. Ribbon comments on how the groups strength has greatly increased since before. Elsewhere, Fortune uses her Love Prebrace to use Stardust Shoot and rid of the Saiark she's had to fight. She is able to rid of it, but is pretty worn out. She claims to be fine, when suddenly the Pretty Cure Hunter approaches her. He then starts to run and Fortune gives chase. Honey uses her Sparkling Baton Attack in order to purify the many Saiarks they've had to deal with and after, Princess admits how glad she is to have them as friends. Ribbon also gains a bunch of Precards for the girls and Princess continues on to thank her for being so supportive and helpful to her too. When the girls see how many more Saiark remain, they continue to fight. But before Hime resumes, she suddenly thinks about Cure Fortune, who is fighting Phantom elsewhere. He is able to lure her into the Pretty Cure Graveyard. She realizes he lured her there on purpose and he reappears, ready to fight her and add her to his collection. Major Events *Phantom lures Cure Fortune to the Pretty Cure Graveyard, and they were about to duel. *Hime cheers up and rejoins the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team. *Phantom summons Saiarks for the first time. *Cure Honey uses Honey Stamp for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/ Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune *Shiny Luminous (in the opening only) *Hikawa Maria/ Cure Tender (in Pretty Cure Graveyard) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Phantom *Saiarks Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *Blue * Captured International Cures (in Pretty Cure Graveyard) Trivia *There is more of the Pretty Cure Graveyard shown, showing all of the Cures Phantom captured, including some new and ones shown in past episodes. *Cure Honey can purify multiple Saiarks with her Sparkling Baton Attack. *Shiny Luminous says the 10th Anniversary Message for this episode. *The title of this episode was originally known as "''Hime's Happiness Charge". *'''PreCards debuted: '''Dog and Chick PreCards Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes